Chica's Magic Rainbow (Character)
Magic Rainbow is the final boss of update 2 of FNaF World . As the name suggests, it is a rainbow. However, its personality conflicts greatly with its outward appearance as it is rude, impatient, taunting, vengeful, and arrogant. Chica's Magic Rainbow is nothing more than the rainbow with a happy-looking face. In addition to her face, she sport with large, round eyes and a mouth with two front-teeth. Each sides ends with a puffy cloud. Red, yellow, and blue are the only three main colors but no secondary colors. At first, the rainbow plays the role as a narrator/commentator of the Chica Platforming Game. At first she has a very nice and friendly attitude towards the player, encouraging them to complete the rather difficult platformer. Eventually her nice attitude crumbles and she is revealed to be rude and rather sadistic towards the player, eventually calling them a 'dumb***'. Her violent behavior is revealed when the player dies enough times or disables the voices, causing her to attack the player with rainbow laser beams, resulting in an instant loss of the game, forcing them to start over. Later on, once the player decides to head down the path to Geist's Lair, the player gets into a fight with PurpleGeist , however it is revealed that it was merely a fake, the true final boss being the rainbow itself. The rainbow taunts the player about how she won't let them win the game that easily. The player is given 170 seconds to defeat her, if the player fails to do so, she uses the rainbow laser attack she threatens the player with, resulting in an instant game over, regardless of party members or gift boxes. Should the player defeat her in this time, she begins to threaten the player, saying it 'isn't over yet', ending in her once again insulting the player. Since Chica's Magic Rainbow (henceforth known as Rainbow) is the final boss of Update 2, she is a very hard boss compared to Scott Cawthon. Her health is incredibly high, and her attacks can kill the entire group within minutes. It is advised to have Nightmare BB and Nightmarionne in both parties in order to have access to Bubble Breath, the only means of stopping the passive HP drain inflicted by the area. When the battle begins, Rainbow will taunt the player and begin charging its Rainbow Cannon attack. This attack takes 3 minutes to charge and is indicated by a timer on the left side of the screen. While this happened, mini versions of Rainbow will float slowly towards the players party. If one reaches the party, a character will instantly die. It is advised to bring many multi-hitting attacks because of this, such as Jack-O-Bomb, Balloons 2, and 4th Wall. And, as always, the player should bring at least one character with Gift Boxes just in case. Other things to note would be that, considering the way damage is dealt in this battle, healing attacks and Bytes are useless. Byte options should be limited to Boss Drains, Bugs, and UFOs. Chip selections should include one or both of Fury: Freddles and Fury: Pizza to aide in dealing with the swarm of mini-Rainbows and Auto: Mimic is a must. Endless: Speed is a suggested chips for the sake of being able to deal out attacks more frequently. If the player clicks the X on the Voices box on the lower left to turn off voices, Rainbow will get mad and attack the player for a game over. Battle dialog When you beat the Rainbow it says, Fnafworld.com rainbow.jpg Rainbow2.png Rainbow1.png Rainbow_overload.jpg|Chica's Magic Rainbow Kills Everyone when the time counts to 0 Rainbow_overload.gif|Rainbow Killing everyone Gif * Its innoncent appearance, yet misleading and sadistic personality might be a reference to Flowey, one of the main antagonists of Undertale. * Chica`s Magic Rainbow is the most powerful character in the game, this can be easily seen if it is allowed to use the laser beam attack in the fight against it. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:FNaF World Category:Pages Category:Silly Minigames